solcufandomcom-20200213-history
Vuldorol
Vuldorol is a god of the Ramaldian Sphere with the main domain of Enigma and sub-domains of Insanity, Anxiety and the Psychedelic and one of the Blighted Totems. He is the child of Amada and the Baron of the Manor. His realm is the [[]]. Portrayal As a god of madness he is always depicted in a fragile position, like crawling or sitting cradling his own body, with those depictions having some avian characteristics, like feathers, wings and even more rarely beaks. Some more obscure sects worship him in the form of a male harpy which sprouts devastation throughout the land. His body nude but covered in ever changing tattoos of various psychedelic colours. Vuldorol is a very reclusive god that rarely answers the calls of his believers, believing these voices to be nothing more than fragments of his disfigured mind, even trough the other gods tell him otherwise. Sometimes he answers these calls however there is no sense in what will provoke an answer, answering both to the victims of mass murderers or a random profanity which uses is name, or what the answer will be, which can lead to a life changing sober talk to the maddening cackling of this insane god. He became one of the Blighted Totems because he didn't want his sister to leave him alone. History Vuldorol was born to Amada and the Baron and was the last deity that Amada would bear, and was raised by the Baron with his brothers and sisters. When he was born he already showed the negative traits of his domains, his feathers bearing the insane colours of mental ills exacerbated by Zussi's playful bickering and Cwivel and Reilchwa pranks, while his mother cared for him but only showed disgust and pity for him while his father visage and education created on fear in this broken deity. These small things were amplified by his mind and became torments to him, so he closed himself in his room and plucked out his feathers, each would fall on the world and create a new mental illness. He would only come out of his room when his eldest sister, Vnaldra, came home giving him time to grow new feathers, and as he grew older he grew more attached and obsessed with her supporting her in every endeavour. So when Zussi was revealed to be a bastard child of Amada and Salva, with the Baron, Cwivel and Reilchwa choosing to become Blighted Totems and alienating themselves from the rest of pantheon, made him comprehend how really broken his family was. He only became a Blighted Totem because of his sister Vnaldra which didn't want to lose her family, but as the time passes he feels more and more ignored by her. However Zussi as being trying to mend his relationship with Vuldorol and get him to meet the other gods of the Ramaldian Sphere, which is believed that he is succeeding. Servants *[[]]: *[[]]: *Cult of Madness: Myths * Blighting of the Totems Category: Deities